charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
6.15 A Hunter's Tale/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.15 A Hunter’s Tale Mather Cooperation at night. Fiona is standing outside with an umbrella as a slight rain falls. A car pulls up and Derek steps out. Fiona: Did everything go as planned? Derek: Still doubting me? (Derek opens the trunk of the car. Fiona walks over and looks inside. An unconscious Christine is lying in the trunk. Fiona smiles contently.) Derek: She wasn’t easy to find after last time, but I have my methods. Fiona: I’ll have my men bring her in. We can test the cure once she wakes up. Derek: Remember what you promised me. This is only about ending the threat of magic, not retribution against witches. Fiona: Now who is the one doubting the other? We are on the same page. This isn’t personal for me. Derek: Are you sure? You have a reason to hold a grudge. Fiona: I’m a scientist, Derek. I can keep my emotions out of this. You’re the one who seems conflicted. (She pauses.) I used to be able to tell what you were thinking. Derek: We’ve all changed, Fiona. We grew up. Fiona: You’re right, things can’t always stay the same. We’ve learned that the hard way. (Fiona heads inside as her hunters collect Christine. Derek stands in the rain as they take her inside.) Scene Flashback to Boston 1985. A mansion with a large garden. Two young boys and a girl are kicking a ball around. A black van drives up. One of the boys is distracted by the van and misses the ball, causing it to roll down the driveway. Boy: Come on, Derek. Get the ball! (The distracted boy runs after the ball. When he picks it up, he sees the van stopping by a door leading to the basement. Two men get out and open the back. They drag out a woman who is tied up and gagged. The boy, Derek, is shocked and stares as they drag her into the basement. Derek drops the ball and follows them.) (Cut to the basement, where young, scared Derek silently walks down a dark hallway. One of the doors is ajar and he peeks inside. The woman is tied to a chair while the men stand in front of her.) Man #1: Talk, witch. Where is your coven hiding? Witch: We have done nothing wrong. We are a peaceful coven. Man #2: Tell that to the innocent people that were slaughtered last week. Witch: That was the work of a demon. We banished it. Man #1: Your foul magic drew it here. Tell us where the coven is hiding! (The man slaps the woman across the face and Derek gasps. The men hear him and turn to the door. A terrified Derek begins running, though he bumps into a man blocking his path. He screams and the man grabs him by the shoulders.) Man #3: Derek! Calm down! It’s me. (Derek falls silent and looks at the man. He is confused.) Derek: Father? Man #3: I wish you hadn’t seen this. I wanted to wait a little while longer before telling you, but now it seems I must. Derek: Father, what is going on? That woman… Man #3: (interrupting him.) It is time I told you the truth about our family, Derek. That woman is evil, and it is our family’s legacy to stop her kind. We’re hunters. (Derek looks at him in disbelief.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor, morning. Piper is in the kitchen. The counter is filled with dishes and jars, as she is frantically cleaning the cabinets. Phoebe enters and she frowns. Phoebe: Piper, what are you doing? Piper: This place is a mess. I haven’t cleaned back here in ages. Phoebe: (as she rolls her eyes.) Right. Well, I’m just here for coffee so don’t let me interrupt your stress cleaning. Piper: (As she turns to her sister.) I’m not stress cleaning. I’m regular cleaning. Phoebe: Trust me, sis. After all these years, I know the difference. You’re obsessing over something. Just tell me and get it over with. (Phoebe goes to get coffee, Piper sighs and puts down her cleaning supplies. Phoebe smiles and hands her a cup of coffee.) Phoebe: What’s wrong? Piper: I have another date with Spence tonight. Phoebe: So? I thought things were going well, you like him right? Piper: I do, but tonight is going to be our third date, and you know what that means… Phoebe: (frowning) You’re worried about sex? Piper, it should happen when you’re ready, not because it is the third date. Piper: I know, that’s not the problem. I want to, but I’m nervous. It’s been a long time and it will be the first time since… Phoebe: (finishing her sentence.) Since Leo. Piper: Exactly. It’s a big step. Phoebe: A final step? Like you’re truly ending things with Leo? Piper: Maybe. Phoebe: Look, Spencer is a great guy, and I want you to be happy. If this step is what you need to move on, I think you should take it. Piper: (smiling) Thank you. Phoebe: I need to get to work. (She hugs Piper.) I love you, and you deserve some romance in your life. Piper: Love you too. (Phoebe leaves and Piper continues cleaning, though she is more relaxed now.) Scene Police Academy, the sports fields. Paige and the other cadets are just finishing an obstacle course. Paige walks to a table and grabs a bottle of water. Someone begins clapping and Paige turns around to see Aaron. Paige: Counselor. What can I do for you? Aaron: I’m just checking in. You seem to be fitting in nicely. Your fellow cadets and teachers are all positive about you. Paige: (frowning) Surprised? Aaron: No. I knew you had potential, I just wasn’t sure you were ready to commit. You proved me wrong. Paige: So where does that leave us? Aaron: I was hoping for a fresh start. I think you could make a good cop and I want to help you get there. Paige: (smiling) So it’s just a professional interest? Aaron: (hesitantly) That’s… of course. I’m your guidance counselor. Anything else would be wrong. Paige: I see… I understand. Well, I hope we can at least be friends. Aaron: Sure. Good luck. (Aaron walks away. Paige takes a deep breath and rejoins the other cadets.) Scene The Mather Cooperation. Fiona and Derek are standing outside of a padded cell, where Christine is lying unconscious on the floor. A power dampener is glowing on the wall. Fiona: The cure should be ready soon. Derek: Good, the sooner we can release her, the better. She’s been through enough. Fiona: You’ve really grown a soft spot for witches, haven’t you? Derek: They’re not the monsters we used to think. Fiona: (bitterly) Tell that to Holden. (Fiona walks away, Derek keeps staring at Christine.) Scene Flashback to Boston 1990. A training room. Two teenage boys are fighting each other with wooden battle sticks. The first boy tricks the other and makes him trip. He laughs for a moment and then helps him up. Boy #1: You cheated. Boy #2: Come on, Derek. You think witches stick by the rules? You need to be prepared for anything. Derek: It doesn’t matter. I’m never going to be as good as you, Holden. Even my father thinks so. I can tell he is disappointed. Holden: Don’t say that. Your dad loves you. Derek: So why is he always telling me I should be more like you? Holden: (smirking) Well, I am pretty great. Derek: And full of it. Holden: I’m kidding. Come on, let’s get something to eat. (The boys leave the training room and head to the kitchen. There, a young girl is sitting at the table doing her homework.) Holden: Hey Fiona. Fiona: Hey. (She notices Derek and smiles.) Hi Derek. Derek: Hi. (Holden heads to the fridge for bottles of water and tosses one to Derek.) Fiona: How did training go? Derek: It went alright. Your brother is still kicking my ass, though. (Fiona laughs.) Holden: Fiona, can you do your homework somewhere else? Derek and I need to talk about something in private. Fiona: (annoyed) You’re always excluding me, Holden. It’s not fair. I’m a hunter too. Holden: And you’re my little sister. So you better stick to your books and forget about hunting. Fiona: (angrily) You’re not the boss of me. (Fiona grabs her books and storms off. When she is gone, Derek turns to Holden.) Derek: Why did you do that? Holden: I don’t want her in the field. She is smart, she can be a scientist and help us fight magic without getting in danger. Derek: Shouldn’t that be her choice? Holden: Not if I have any say about it. (He smirks.) By the way, you know she has a major crush on you, right? Derek: (flustered) What? Really? Holden: And I know you like her as well. Derek: You don’t have a problem with it? She is your little sister. Holden: And you’re my best friend. If she has to date anyone, I’d rather it be you. (Derek smiles.) Derek: So what did you want to talk about? Holden: I heard our dads talking yesterday. They’re hunting a witch close by. I figured it was time to put our training to the test. Derek: Are you serious? Our dads will kill us. Holden: Come on, don’t chicken out. This is the perfect opportunity to prove we’re ready. Don’t you want your dad to be proud? (Derek hesitates, but eventually nods.) Scene The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is sitting in her office, typing on her computer. There is a knock on the door. When Phoebe looks up, she sees it’s Darryl. He enters the office. Phoebe: Darryl, what a nice surprise. What brings you by? Darryl: I’m afraid this isn’t a social call, Phoebe. (He closes the door and walks toward the desk.) I just got a call from Christine’s boyfriend, Frank. She has gone missing. Phoebe: What? I thought they were in protective custody. Darryl: They are, but I think someone tracked her down and took her. Phoebe: And you’re coming to me instead of the manor for a reason. (She pauses.) You think Derek did it. Darryl: He has the investigative skills to track her down. Phoebe: Why would he take her? Darryl: That is why I came here. You know him best, Phoebe. (Phoebe stands up and walks to the window as she thinks. She suddenly remembers a conversation she and Derek had weeks earlier and has a flashback.) (Phoebe and Derek are standing on the street in front of his apartment building.) Derek: Fiona thinks she’s found a cure. Phoebe: (confused) A cure? To what? Derek: Magic. A vaccine that rids witches of magic, making them human. Phoebe: Magic is not a disease. Derek: No, it’s a parasite. And it’s constantly claiming lives. (The flashback ends. Phoebe gasps as she realizes what is happening.) Phoebe: They did it. They created a cure for witchcraft. Darryl: Is that even possible? Phoebe: I don’t know, but that must be why he has taken Christine. To test the cure. Darryl: Why would they create a cure? Phoebe: Because they believe that magic is the root of all evil. They think that if they can strip witches of their magic, it will no longer be a threat. They don’t realize that without witches, it will only invite more evil into our world. Darryl: Where would they take Christine? Phoebe: There is only one place. I have to call my sisters. (Phoebe stares outside with a determined look.) Scene Halliwell Manor, later that afternoon. Paige is in the conservatory, sorting potions that are standing on the table. Phoebe is writing on a notepad while flipping through the Book of Shadows. Piper enters the conservatory while on the phone. Piper: I’m sorry, Spence, but I have to cancel. (She pauses.) I know, I was looking forward to it as well, but one of the twins is sick. (She pauses again.) Right, we will reschedule. Okay, bye. (Piper hangs up and puts the phone down. Charlie appears in a column of orbs.) Charlie: I checked with the Elders and no other witches have been taken. Piper: That’s some good news at least. Alright, I cancelled my date, so now we can come up with a plan. Paige: I doubt it is going to be easy after last time. The Mather Cooperation will be heavily guarded. Piper: I’m still trying to process all of this. (She turns to Charlie.) Could they really have made a cure? Charlie: It’s possible. We already know they have technology to block magic and they took Paige’s blood when she was captured. Your powers are in your blood after all. Phoebe: What did the Elders say about a cure? Charlie: They agree with you. If witches are depowered, it will result in chaos. Demons and other evils will be able to roam free. Paige: If only we could make the hunters realize that. Phoebe: That’s not a bad idea. Maybe it’s not too late to change their minds. Piper: (frowning) Somehow, I doubt they will listen to us. Phoebe: We won’t tell them. We’ll just have to show them. If we combine my powers with a spell, I can show them just how bad a future without witches would be. Piper: Do you really think that will be enough? Phoebe: I hope so. Piper: Alright, call Derek and have him set up a meeting with Fiona. But if this doesn’t work, we are taking Christine back one way or another. Paige: I might have an idea for that. Charlie, we need to talk. (Paige and Charlie walk away. Phoebe grabs her phone.) Scene Mather Cooperation. Two guards bring a struggling Christine into a lab and tie her to a table. Fiona enters wearing a lab coat and begins preparing the syringe with the cure, which she brought in on a tray. Christine freaks out when she sees it. Fiona: Don’t worry, if this works, it will be all over and you can return to a normal life. Christine: Please, don’t do this. You don’t understand magic… Fiona: (bitterly) I understand magic perfectly. As well as the pain it brings. (Fiona begins to prepare Christine by wiping a place on her arm for the injection. Christine continues to struggle, but it is useless. Derek enters and Fiona turns to him.) Derek: Fiona, Phoebe just called. She wants to arrange a meeting. Fiona: (frowning) What could she possibly want to discuss? Derek: She knows about the cure. She and her sisters want to sit down and talk about the risk it poses. Fiona: (As she considers her options.) Interesting. Derek: Do you mean that? Fiona: I’m curious to what they have to say. Arrange the meeting. (Derek nods and walks away. Fiona turns to Christine.) Fiona: I guess you will have to wait. Three other test subjects just volunteered. You witches killed my brother, but I will ensure you will never harm anyone ever again. Christine: No, please. (Fiona walks away. Christine screams at her to stop, though Fiona ignores her.) Scene Flashback to Boston 1990, a forest at night. Teenage Derek and Holden are running through the trees. Both are armed with crossbows. They slow down and move quietly as they near a cabin. A light in burning inside. They hide behind a fallen log. Holden: This is where the witch is hiding. The other hunters will be here soon. We need to hurry. Derek: Are you sure about this? What do you know about this witch? Holden: She was involved with some strange disappearances. She was caught performing some kind of spell with the personal belongings of the missing. Derek: I’m not sure about this. Holden: Come on, if we catch her, imagine how proud our dads will be. I brought the tranquilizer darts we practiced with. This will be easy. (Derek nods reluctantly and they move closer. Suddenly Derek activates a trip wire on the ground, which causes a makeshift alarm of empty cans to go off. The boys quickly hide behind a bush. The door of the cabin opens and a young woman with black hair appears.) Witch #2: Who is there? (Derek wants to run, but Holden grabs his crossbow and fires. Before the dart can hit, a gust of wind surrounds the witch, protecting her. She waves her hand in their direction and the bush is blown aside by a harsh wind.) Witch #2: (surprised) You’re just boys… Holden: No, we’re hunters. And you’re going to pay for those disappearances. Witch #2: You have been brainwashed by your people. I was trying to locate those people with a spell. A demon took them. Holden: Lies. I know your kind is evil. Come on, Derek, she can’t take us both. (Derek nods and the two circle around the witch, who has her hands raised.) Witch #2: I don’t want to hurt you. (Holden fires his crossbow again, but the witch deflects the dart with wind. She then blows the crossbow out of his hands.) Holden: Shoot her, Derek! Derek: (hesitantly) What if she is telling the truth? Holden: You can’t listen to her. Remember what our parents taught us. (Derek aims the crossbow, but he is trembling. The witch looks at him pleadingly. Holden notices his hesitation and grabs a knife as the witch is distracted. He runs at her. Before he can reach her, the witch waves her hand. A gust of winds knocks Holden back and he hits his head on a rock.) Derek: (screaming) Holden! Witch #2: (horrified) Oh, no. (Derek shoots the witch with a tranquilizer dart and she falls down. Derek runs to his friend and tries to wake him. Holden doesn’t move and Derek’s hands are covered in blood. He screams as he hugs his friend. At that moment, the other hunters arrive.) Scene A park at nightfall. The Charmed Ones are standing near a fountain. Piper: Are we sure about this? Paige: I can always orb us away if there is trouble. Phoebe: Then what? We can’t win this through fighting. We can’t vanquish the hunters. We need to resolve this through reason. Piper: I hope you’re right. Paige: At least we have our backup plan in motion. (At that moment, Fiona and Derek arrive, followed by two other hunters. They remain in the back as Fiona and Derek approach the sisters.) Phoebe: Thank you for meeting us. Fiona: I was curious as to what you have to say. Piper: We need to talk about the cure. It’s dangerous. Derek: It’s meant to end the danger of magic. Phoebe: Derek, you’ve seen what’s out there. The evils we face every day, the demons. Without witches, there is nothing stopping them. Paige: There is good and evil magic is this world. Using the cure will tip the balance. Fiona: All magic is the same, your magic is what draws demons here. Once we cure the witches, this world will belong to humanity again. Phoebe: You’re wrong, and I can prove it. I can show you the future. Fiona: You think I would believe your parlor tricks? Phoebe: (pleading) Derek, you know me. Listen to your heart. Derek: (hesitantly) Maybe we should hear them out. Fiona: Stop letting your feelings for her overrule your judgement. You know witches are evil, you know what they did to Holden. Derek: They’re not all the same, Fiona. Fiona: Alright. Show me. (Phoebe and Fiona both step forward and Phoebe holds out her hands. Fiona reluctantly takes them. Piper and Paige hold up a piece of paper.) Phoebe: Close your eyes and focus. Think about the cure and its consequences. (Fiona nods and they both close their eyes.) Piper and Paige: (chanting) With a future unclear, let thoughts travel free, for a choice to make, show them what might be. (Both Phoebe and Fiona gasp as they are pulled into a premonition. A vision shows Christine being injected with the cure and then killed by a demon, A female voice laughs from the Underworld as more demons appear through flames, the Mather Cooperation is destroyed, Derek lies dead in the rubble, there is chaos and fighting on the streets. The premonition ends.) (For a moment, Fiona seems to consider the consequences, then Holden flashes through her mind. She and Phoebe are pulled into another premonition. The black-haired witch lashes out with a gust of wind and Holden hits the rock, Derek screams as he holds Holden in his arms, a young Derek and Fiona cry at his funeral. The second premonition ends and Fiona pulls away with a scream.) Fiona: (hysterically) Why did you show me that?! Phoebe: That wasn’t supposed to happen. Your memories triggered it. Fiona: And it reminded me why I dedicated my life to ending you witches. (Fiona lashes out and tries to hit Phoebe, though she blocks it. The other hunters attempt to intervene but Piper freezes them. Phoebe and Fiona engage in unarmed combat, each blocking the other’s hits and kicks. Phoebe levitates and kicks Fiona to the ground.) Phoebe: I’m sorry about your brother. Fiona: Don’t speak of him. (Fiona reaches into coat pocket and pulls out a syringe. Before anyone can react, she plunges it into Phoebe’s leg and injects her with the cure. Phoebe stumbles back and pulls out the needle with a shocked expression.) Phoebe: No! Derek: (shocked) Fiona, what have you done? Fiona: I cured her. Piper: Cure this! (Piper flicks her hand and Fiona is hit by a small explosion that sends her flying backwards. Her arm is slightly charred. Derek runs to her aid.) Paige: (shocked) Piper. Piper: We need to go, Paige. Now! (Paige waves her hand and all three sisters disappear through a swirl of orbs. Derek helps Fiona up. Although she is in pain, a triumphant smile forms on her lips.) Scene Flashback to Boston 1990. Young Fiona is sitting a bench in the graveyard, crying after Holden’s funeral. Young Derek sits next to her and places a comforting hand on her knee. Derek: I’m sorry. I should have convinced him it was a bad idea. Fiona: It’s not your fault. The witch killed him. (She pauses.) Was he in pain? Derek: I don’t think he felt anything. It happened too fast. Fiona: Now I know why our parents hate witches. I never really understood it before. (She becomes determined.) I’m going to make them all pay for it. (Derek looks a little troubled, but he remains silent and mourns his friend.) Scene Mather Cooperation. Darryl is waiting outside in his car. The door opens and Fiona comes walking outside with Christine. Christine gets in the back while Fiona gets in the front seat. Fiona: Go, hurry. (Darryl hits the gas and drives off as guards come running outside, though the car is too fast.) Darryl: I can’t believe this worked. Christine: Me neither, but thank you both. (Fiona smiles and waves her hand over her face. Orbs surround her as the glamour is dropped and Charlie is revealed underneath.) Charlie: It was Paige’s idea. I’m just happy to help. Christine: I hope to never see that horrible place again. Darryl: We’re going to get you somewhere safe. Frank is waiting for you there. (Christine smiles relieved.) Scene Halliwell Manor, later that night. Phoebe is in her bedroom, lying on the bed in the dark, clutching her pillow. A tear rolls down her cheek. Voices can be heard from outside, her sisters and Charlie. (Cut to the hallway, where Piper is pacing and Paige leans against the wall, defeated. Charlie looks concerned as he listens at Phoebe’s door. He turns to the sisters.) Charlie: (softly) Her magic is really gone? Paige: She tried levitating and casting spells. Even scrying failed. By all means, she is… Piper: mortal. Charlie: That’s a problem. Paige: I know, she is devastated. Charlie: Of course, but that’s not what I meant. Piper: I know what you mean, Charlie. Without Phoebe’s magic, there is no Power of Three. We’re not the Charmed Ones anymore. Paige: Oh no. (Paige rushes past Charlie and heads to the attic. Piper and Charlie follow. As they enter the attic, Paige runs to the book. She looks upset as she looks at it.) Charlie: What is it? (Paige picks up the book and shows it to him. The triquetra on the front has separated, meaning that the Power of Three is truly gone. Piper nods understandingly.) Piper: We’re all in danger now. Paige: Should we go talk to her? Piper: No, I think she needs some time alone. Charlie: I’ll go inform the Elders. (Charlie orbs away.) Piper: Can you stay with Phoebe and the twins? I need to clear my mind. Paige: Sure. (Piper leaves, leaving Paige alone in the attic. She traces the broken triquetra with her fingers.) Scene Spencer’s apartment. There is a knock on the door. Spencer walks to the door and finds Piper standing in front of him. Spencer: Hey, I thought you couldn’t make it. Piper: My sister is handling things for the moment. I really needed to see you. (She pauses.) Today has been a crazy day. Spencer: Do you want to talk about it? Piper: Talking wasn’t what I had in mind. Spencer: (smiling) I see. Come in. (Piper smiles and goes inside. Spencer closes the door and presses Piper against it seductively. They begin kissing. After a while, they move to the bedroom.) Scene The Underworld. A female figure in a blood-red cloak sits on a throne, surrounded by flames. Her face is obscured. The figure begins laughing. Figure: The power of three is no more. Our time has come. Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts